Beyond L's Eyes
by rainybunny
Summary: L was just a normal detective living at the Wammy House. Then one day he meets B, and things begin to change.
1. Chapter 1

L got out of bed and looked at the clock. "3:00am. Great." L whispered to himself. He quietly opened the door and walked barefooted on the cold floor of the Wammy House. Moonlight from open windows provided L with the light he needed. He liked it like this. Nobody around, silence, and darkness. He continued down the hall lined with doors to rooms of other orphans. Then I heard running further down the hall. L cautiously, and quietly chased after it. Suddenly near the end of the dark hall a figure appeared. Through the moonlight a pair of shinning red eyes were starring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

L approached the two shinning red eyes. He didn't know what to think next. The eyes continued to stare at him. L thought that whoever was possesing the eyes would remain silent, he was wrong.

"L Lawliet." The voice said. "Your name is L Lawliet."

L couldn't believe it. How could someone figure out his name just by looking at his face?

"Who are you?" L asked in a calm voice.

"My name is B." The voice replied.

"B, show me your face." L said, his eyes locked on B's.

"Very well." B said emerging from the darkness.

L nearly had a heart attack, because just a few feet away from him was someone who looked exactly like him.

"The great L has found me." B said smiling a smile that mad L's eyes go wide with fright.

"How do you know my name?" L asked his voice shaking.

"I can see things you cannot." B replied.

"Like my name. What else?" L asked.

"I'd rather not say." B said.

"Now it's time for me to go."

Before L could ask him another question B had disappeared back into the darkness.

"Who was he? What else can he see?" L thought to himself as he was left alone in the dark hall.


	3. Chapter 3

L lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling. He kept wondering about B. B could see his name, and maybe something else. This was really bothering him. And his eyes, they were bright red. It wasn't really normal for someone to have bright red eyes. L got up from his bed and walked out the door of his room. He stood outside the door for a second, wondering what he was doing. Then he remembered, he wanted to find B. He walked down the hall past more doors, then he reached the area he had met B.

"Maybe B's room is farther down the hall. Maybe i'll be able to find him." L thought.

He walked past more closed door. The he heard the squeak of a closing door. It was the last door in the hall. He approached the door, and knocked.

"What am I doing? This could easily not be his room! What was I thinking?" L whispered to himself.

Then the door opened and two red eyes were staring at him.

"You. How did you find me and what do you want?" B asked.

"I just kinda guessed your room. I have a few questions." L said.

"No. Go away."

"Please?"

"Fine."

L walked into the dark room. All the windows and blinds were closed. Just like his room.

"What is it?" B asked annoyed.

"What else can you see? How did you get those eyes?" L asked.

"Shit. I should have expected this from someone like L." B replied.

"I was born with them..." B said calmer.

"Born with them?" L asked.

"Yes I was born with them."

"How?"

"I don't know ok?"

"Can you at least tell me what else you see?"

"No. If you knew I don't know what would happen."

"Ok. Thank you." L said walking out the door.

L lay back on his bed in his dark room. This was a mystery he had to solve.

"Who was B, and what are his eyes?"

L flicked on his computer lying on the ground. Next to him was a wooden desk and chair. Behind him his bed, dresser, and small bookcase. In a room next to the door the bathroom. The light from the computer filled the room. L began to type on the computer, looking for further information about B. On his computer was information on all of the residents here. Of course their real names were not part of the information though. L, Watari, and Roger, were the only people who had access to this information. L began to search for him. Then he found B's file. He begin to read.

Parents killed. Father killed by thug, mother killed in train.

L read on. But eventually stopped. There was no special information. It was mainly about his appearance and minor facts. Nothing that could really help him. L flicked off his computer, and lay back on his bed.

"Tomorrow." He thought.

"Tomorrow I will get all answers."

* * *

A/N: Ok I tried to make this chapter longer. Not much suspense. Sorry. :( I'll try to make the next chapter super exciting! Horray! Review please? :)


	4. Chapter 4

B store out the window. Outside there was a little girl playing in a grass field just below B's window. Then a group of older boys yanked the girl's dolls out of her hand and then began to tourment the girl. The boys began to kick, punch, and laugh at her. B sighed and looked above her head. The girl who's name was Sally would not die today. But sadly, her life was slowly ticking down. Sally would die soon.

B woke up the next morning and went down to the grassy field area. There Sally was playing with dolls. B wondered how she would die, so he kept a close eye on her. Her life span decreasing every second. Then a white butterfly fluttered by. Sally laughed and began to chase it. B followed.

The butterfly began to fly nearby to where a group of old boys were playing baseball.

"Nice job! You lost our last baseball!" One boy yelled.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Another replied.

"Don't worry I got an idea." The pitcher said picking up a large round rock.

"You wanna play with a rock?" The first boy asked.

"Sure why not?" The pitcher replied.

The butterfly fluttered right in front of the batter, just as the boy with all his might threw the large rock.

The rock collided with Sally's head.

Sally fell to the ground screaming. Her head was cracked, and covered in blood. The boys yelled and ran inside calling for help. B ran towards Sally.

"Please help me." Sally said in a soft voice, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." B said starring at her head. There was just a few minutes left.

"Take this time to cherish the moments you have left."

"You mean i'm going to die today?"

"Yes i'm sorry."

"Please help me! You gotta help me! I don't wanna die!"

B frowned. Then Sally's eyes slowly closed just in time for Watari and Roger to come rushing outside. B starred above her head. For a second her life span was nothing but zeros. Then her name and life span faded away all together.

"Farewell Sally Sanders." B whispered sadly, a tear dripping down his cheek.


End file.
